Why They Fight
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are locked outside on a snowy night will they finally learn the reason for their constant bickering?


Why They Fight

It was a snowy evening at Hogwarts, it also happened to be a day of a Hogsmeade trip. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at a nice warm table next to the fire in the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny were cuddled very cozily and kept whispering things into the other's ear.

"It was a wonderful idea to have dinner here," Hermione stated,

"I prefer the castle food" Ron sniggered causing Hermione to roll her eyes,

"Harry and I are going to go…for a walk," Ginny said suspiciously

"We'll see you later" she continued.

Harry waved and left hand-in-hand with Ginny.

"Those two sicken me" Ron spat once they were gone,

"Ron, they're in love, what's so sickening about that?" Hermione asked,

"Maybe it's more worried than sickened," he suggested,

"Harry's your best friend, you shouldn't be worried" Hermione assured him,

"It's not him I'm worried about, Ginny's let's just say…determined to get what she wants. She may take advantage of Harry's vulnerability" Ron grinned and they both cracked up laughing.

"Hey can we stop by Zonko's before we leave?" Ron asked,

"I guess" Hermione sighed

"But we have to be quick, we don't want to miss curfew" she said strictly

xxXxXxx

After spending a lot longer than they had intended to in Zonko's, Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Oh no! Ron we're lat, run and we might make it" she screamed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

They made their way up to the castle at full speed. They arrived at the front doors, only to find they had already been closed.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked,

"Alohomora?" Hermione tried with a strong sound of desperation in her voice.

"Yeah yeah, try that again" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Don't be silly Ronald, these doors are bewitched" Hermione said shaking her head,

"Oh yeah, I know that" he shrugged unconvincingly.

"We could go to Hagrid's" he suggested,

"NO, he's away visiting the dragons remember, he left this morning" Hermione replied,

"So…now what?" Ron asked,

"There's only one thing we can do" Hermione replied,

"HELP!" They both screamed while pounding on the door,

"Anyone! Help!" They continued.

"It's no use, they can't hear us, no-one's wondering the halls" Ron said, sounding defeated,

"So, I guess we just sit here then" Hermione said, sliding down with her back to the door,

"Guess so" Ron replied, joining her on the ground.

"You realize this is all your fault" Hermione snapped,

"My fault? You said you were watching the time!" he retorted,

"If we hadn't have been there I wouldn't have had to" she said sharply,

"Whatever" Ron replied sourly, turning away from her.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes "Why do we fight so much Ronald?" she asked

"I don't know, Harry says it's because…" he trailed off,

"Because why?" Hermione asked curiously,

"Never mind" Ron said quickly, not looking her in the eye,

"Well if you're not going to tell me why even bother bringing it up" Hermione huffed.

"And here we go again" Ron sniggered, moving further away from her.

xxXxXxx

After a while Ron heard Hermione start to shiver, he glanced over at her small body curled up in a fetal position, desperately trying to keep warm in the crisp January air. He shuffled closer to her and opened one side of his jacket.

"Come on 'Mione" he said gesturing for her to come share it.

"Thanks" she said breathlessly.

As soon as they made contact, Hermione felt a chill go up her spine, but it wasn't because of the cold. The jacket, though too big for Ron, was still small enough to make both of them have to squeeze.

"Um, Ron, your elbows digging into my side" Hermione winced,

"Oh sorry" Ron replied.

He desperately tried to place his arms so it was comfortable for both of them. The only position he could manage was right around her waist.

"Uh...sorry" he blushed,

"Don't worry, at least we're warm" Hermione replied, going just as red.

"You got me curious" she continued. "What was Harry's reason for why we fight so much?"

"Uh…don't worry" Ron answered quickly,

"No, come on" Hermione pleaded,

"Ok, he said it's because we…like each other" Ron said slowly, not wanting to witness her reaction.

"Oh" Hermione said awkwardly,

"Yeah, silly huh?" Ron said feeling stupid.

"I guess, if you don't feel that way" Hermione said hurt,

"No, of course I like you, why wouldn't I?" Ron said in a very different tone,

"Well yeah, we're best friends" Hermione laughed nervously, suddenly becoming aware of how small his jacket really was.

"No, I mean I really do _like_ you" Ron said strongly, staring Hermione in the eye.

Hermione was breathless as she met Ron's gaze. He picked up the hand that was around her waist and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, he tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, then leant forward slowly, closing his eyes. At the first touch it was like a bomb had just been set of in both of their minds. It was like the softness of each other's lips was the thing they had been searching for their whole lives. Ron pulled back but took her head in his hands, she still had her eyes closed and was smiling. As he did, both of them felt a huge movement behind them. They jumped back from each other as the doors opened.

"Hey" Harry said, pulling off the invisibility cloak,

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were missing earlier. God, you must be freezing"

"Is it cold out here?" Hermione laughed as she laced her fingers in Ron's,

"I hadn't noticed."

xXxXXxXx

A/N- I don't have that much to say. Just review. Please and thank you!


End file.
